


Sunset haze

by beautyunleashed



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cuddling, Domestic, M/M, Making Out, a little intense at one point, built a fort, occasionally emotional, otayuri - Freeform, so much soft fluff, these are in no particular order i'm just a mess, two years from season 1, viktor and yuuri visit, yuri loves icecream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 03:30:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10733232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautyunleashed/pseuds/beautyunleashed
Summary: A small oneshot of a couple days in their life.





	Sunset haze

**Author's Note:**

> yeah i live for otayuri, bye
> 
> also i haven't edited parts of it, so if there's a mistake ignore it HHHHH i'm sorry

Yuri's eyes opened when he heard the front door close firmly over the hanging silence that he had succumbed to for most afternoon. Beams of sunlight stripped over his face, particularly his eyes, causing him to squint as he sat up and blindly reach for his phone. Soft footsteps rang out through the empty house as he stared at his unread messages, mostly from Otabek about going to the store, Otabek asking about whether or not they had run out of eggs because he forgot to check before he left, and then that Otabek would get them anyway and that he was on his way home. Yuri's heart warmed at the small little heart beside the last message; it was reassurance that he wasn't mad that he had slept through most of the afternoon, that he wasn't mad that he had made him go to the store when Otabek is the one that's gone the last few times. 

"Yura?" Otabek whispered as he slowly opened their bedroom door, peeking around to find the sleeping beauty finally awake. He was staring at his phone, probably reading over the unread messages, and he couldn't help but smile softly.

Yuri looked up to find Otabek in the doorway, smiling gently at the blond man with fondness in his eyes, something Yuri never missed, and never left unrequited. 

"You should know by now to wake me up if you're going to go out," Yuri spoke first, still spitfire as always, moving to a standing position next to the bed as he stretched, the feeling moving out the soreness in his limbs from yesterday's practice (with Otabek). They had been practicing together for a while now, despite the fact that Otabek was worried it might affect their level of concentration. They may have been together for a couple years now, that didn't change the fact that they were still best friends, and acted like it. But, Yuri insisted they work together (although he would never admit that the main reason was because he wanted to spend more time with him). 

"And wake the sleeping beauty?" Otabek teased; he took off his jacket and shoes as if in a small routine; Yuri moving to pull on a shirt, Otabek taking off his extra shirt; Yuri going out into the hallway to feed their cat, Otabek going back into the kitchen to put up the groceries until Yuri joined him, insisting he help despite Otabek's protests that he still needed rest. 

"The Ice Tiger of Russia doesn't need sleep," he claimed as he started putting cans of food into the pantry, but Otabek was already on the come back before Yuri could question why he was laughing at that remark,

"If you don't need your sleep then how come you slept in until 4 in the afternoon?" Otabek was enjoying this. 

"Only because someone didn't wake me up, that's why." Yuri exclaimed to only receive silence. 

"Otabek ?"

Otabek was watching him finish with the cans. He could clearly see that look of denial he wore so well to hide that he knew that Otabek was right, and it was cute to him, to see him get so wound up over little things. One day, he remembered Yuri fought Otabek about whether or not gray clothes was a light or dark, and he was so bent on it that he wouldn't move on from the conversation until they picked a side. Of course, Otabek knew that it didn't even matter at that point which side of the bin he put it in, but Yuri wouldn't even listen to that. 

"Stop staring at me like that!" 

Yuri watched Otabek blink back to reality at his voice, but the only difference was that he smiled more. "You're funny, you know that?"

Yuri squinted his eyes at him. "How?!" 

"This. That. We've been together for two years now and you insist on telling me to stop looking at you 'like that'. Or how you always argue over the little things."

Otabek moved in front of him, closing the gap between them. Yuri felt his heart race unbearably fast in his chest as his hand touched his cheek, taking it gently as if he was glass, like he was untouchable. Yuri squinted his eyes more and put his hand over Otabek's with determination, pushing it against his cheek fully. 

"2 years, huh," Yuri said, as if he wasn't counting the days also. As if he had forgotten every late night movie, every drunken dance they had together by the fireplace, every song they sang, like it had all dissipated into thin air. No, he could never, ever forget that. He would take all those memories to his grave, just like the one now, with Otabek wrapping his arm around his waist, kissing his lips so tenderly that he was afraid he would break The Ice Tiger of Russia.

Oh, he wished he would break him.

Yuri pressed back with twice as much force, wrapping his arms around his neck and lifting himself on his tip toes in order to be eye level with Otabek. His fingers mindlessly grabbed the back of his neck and reached as if something was there, but his finger tips just brushed through his undercut, and he started laughing breathlessly against his lips. Otabek couldn't help but laugh also at the feeling of his finger tips grazing the back of his head, and he pressed his forehead against Yuri's, staring into his sea green eyes. 

Yuri chuckled gently, looking down and then looking back up to his eyes, staring into them. "I love you," Yuri whispered, and Otabek smiled wide. Yuri only smiled more, and Otabek breathlessly replied back. It was always such a relief when he said it, and every time it felt like the first. Yuri could never get enough of those words, especially coming from him. Nothing compared to it, as if he could compare it. 

Otabek loosened his hold on Yuri's waist, the realization of how long they were standing there had settled in. They both laughed softly again and Yuri stood up on his tip toes, kissing his forehead softly before moving back into the living room. Otabek's eyes followed him until he disappeared behind the corner. 

**

Soft sunlight was now lighting the empty kitchen, and it was getting increasingly darker. It was closer to six, and Otabek and Yuri had taken to sitting on the couch while watching evening shows. Otabek's arm was wrapped around the other man's shoulders, whose head was tilted to the side just enough that it could comfortably lay on Otabek's shoulder. 

Most evenings were spent this way. Depending on what they would watch, laughter would fill the air at times, and things would become inside jokes and memories that they would hold onto forever. Occasionally, Otabek would pick out a horror show to watch and despite Yuri's complaints and despite how much Yuri fought for the remote, he kept the remote just far enough away that if he really wanted to change the channel, he would have to get out of his arms. Yuri always decided to stay (even though it led to him hiding in Otabek's chest, and Otabek would tease that he sure was some "ice tiger of russia"). But then Yuri would remind him that he was HIS Ice Tiger of Russia and that he was stuck with him. 

Otabek would not protest that at all.

But tonight, Otabek didn't change the channel in an attempt to tease Yuri again. He had caught on to Yuri's distant behavior the moment he got home, and it was ever so evident right now. Yuri wasn't even looking at the TV, he was just staring off into space with an especially annoyed look on his face. 

"Yuri," Otabek said, turning his body so he was facing him, which caused Yuri's head to fall forward uncontrollably. A soft whine escaped from him when he repositioned himself on Otabek, unwilling to move from him. 

"Yura," Otabek reiterated, "What's wrong?" He moved the arm behind Yuri so he could put his hand on the back of his head and pet it softly. Yuri didn't respond towards it, he only spoke softly,

"Do I treat you right?" 

Otabek shifted, taken aback by his words. Yuri felt it and sat up so he could look him in the eye with determination. He needed an answer - a specific answer. 

When he didn't say anything, Yuri restated, "Do I treat you equally? I don't..." He was staring at their laps now, searching for the right phrase. "I don't want this to seem one sided. At all."

Otabek was so surprised because he didn't feel that way at all. Even though he did have to go the grocery store the past few times, Yuri is the only who usually cleans or takes care of the cats. Otabek did hate changing the litter boxes or using a vacuum, and it was becoming apparent that Yuri probably just didn't like going grocery shopping, and Otabek was completely okay with that.

"Yura, darling this relationship is not one sided at all. Where you clean the house, I buy the groceries and cook. This relationship," he grabbed his hand with his free one, "has its gives and its takes. It has a balance, though. A safe balance. One that I have no problem with, dear." Yuri felt Otabek's fingers move to lift up his chin so he was looking at him. Yuri's skin felt warm from his touch, and his heart was pounding in his chest. He was so afraid that Otabek would have agreed, that they would have argued, but here he was, smiling with the brightest eyes towards Yuri, without a hint of doubt that he was happy. 

All the emotions had built up over the day, and Yuri fell forward, wrapped his arms around Otabek's chest and cried so softly Otabek wasn't sure that's what he was doing until he felt his shirt dampen. "Yuri-" he was about to question him, but then he lifted his head and he sat back, wiped his eyes quickly, and sniffled.

"Thank you," his voice was so quiet, and seeing him like this was killing Otabek. He felt his heart throb in his chest at the sight of Yuri so fragile in front of him.

"Yura, don't thank me." Otabek started, catching Yuri off guard as he put both his hands on his cheeks, "You are so much more than you realize, and I love you for that. You are so strong," Otabek added, "I look up to you for that."

Yuri's eyes widened and he felt all probability of Otabek leaving disappear. The idea that HE looked up to Yuri of all people never crossed his mind. A look of determination grew in his eyes again.

"You really are my Ice Tiger of Russia." 

**

Moonlight filtered over the couple as they lay in bed that night, leaving strips of light over their bare bodies. The air was still besides the ceiling fan and their quiet breathing that filled the silence enough by itself. Otabek had his arm over Yuri's side, holding him to his body; their legs were intertwined at the bottom of the bed. Yuri's hands were tucked into his chest and his eyes were closed, but he was not asleep yet. He was taking in this feeling of being in Otabek's arms, being with Otabek, in bed with him... Two years ago he would have never dreamed of this.

"Can't sleep?"

Otabek was awake, too, and Yuri responded with a subtle head shake. Otabek tightened his arm around Yuri and put his hand over Yuri's, bringing him in as close to his body as possible. He never wanted to let go of him, and Yuri didn't want him to. Even after two years, after all this time, it felt like only yesterday they were back in the competitions, cheering each other on respectively. 

Yuri turned in his arms until he was facing him. Otabeks eyes were now open, but only momentarily before Yuri leaned upward so his lips could meet his. Otabek responded, moving both of his hands to the small of his back as he felt Yuri's leg lift and straddle his waist and suddenly he was on his back, the smaller man on top of him. 

"Baby," Otabek whispered as Yuri's lips made contact with his neck, powdering it with kisses and small nibbles. Otabek moaned softly and his fingers slid into the other man's hair and gripped it gently, pulling his head back so he could kiss him hard. Yuri's hands found their way back up his chest and to his neck, pulling him forward as he fully straddled the older man, pressing his weight into him. Otabeks hands slid down his back and rested on his ass in order to help hold him against him as they kissed sloppily and haphazardly, pushing each other back and forth with the force. 

Their soft panting now filled the air and the moonlight made sure not to miss a single one of their movements as they moved so that Otabek was on top now, dominating the younger man as they moved in a sort of dance; one would give where the other would take until the feeling had built up to the top. But, they would go no further, per Yuri's request that they wait. 

Eventually they would find themselves coddled in each other's arms closer than before, and sleep would come much easier. 

**

"OTABEK!"

Yuri had a big problem: they had run out of ice cream. Particularly raspberry ice cream. He was staring into the empty freezer angrily when Otabek came barreling in from their room, a look of concern quickly fading from his face when he realized Yuri was actually not crying out for help. 

"You gave me a heart attack!" he exclaimed, walking over to him. "What's wrong??"

"We ran out of ice cream! And I really want some right now!" 

"Well dear lord don't start world war three because of that," Otabek sighed and shut the freezer door. "We can go get some, come on."

After a few minutes of them getting dressed and ready, and not to forget Yuri's complaints that he didn't have the ice cream, literally right there right then, they were finally out the door. 

The morning sun shone on them as they walked to his motorcycle by the sidewalk. Yuri expected them to stop and get on, so when Otabek realized he was walking alone for a few paces, he turned around to find Yuri confused and waiting by the bike. 

"No motorcycle?" Yuri stared at Otabek, who started chuckling. Yuri pursed his lips at him. "What?"

"It's just down the road silly, come on, we can walk there."

"Aw man," Yuri muttered, kicking a rock as he caught up to Otabek, who put his arm around his shoulders, pulling him to his side. 

"You'll be alright, dear," he doted, and Yuri felt his cheeks heat up. "Besides, I like walking better. More time spent with you."

Yuri felt his face heat up. "Shut up." It always got to Yuri when Otabek was flirty, who enjoyed how he reacted. He couldn't help but grin at him. 

"Never."

**

Later when they were home, yuri wanted to do something: make a fort. There were pillows and blankets strewn all over the living room by now; Otabek happily agreed to make one. Anything for his Yura. So, two hours later they were camped in the dimly lit fort; two bowls of ice cream that had been finished a while ago was set off to the side of them, and Yuri was sitting sideways in Otabek's lap. They were laughing and Yuri was pushing at Otabek when the door rang. 

"Oh who could it be now?" Yuri whined as if they already had visitors; he just really hated that it interrupted this. He got out of Otabek's lap and they crawled out of the fort and moved to the door, Yuri racing to see who it is. He scowled when he looked through the peephole and found Viktor and Yuuri standing on their porch. 

"It's them," he pointed and moved to the window by the door, looking out and waving his hands in a vain attempt to get them to go away. Otabek chuckled, "Come on Yura, it'll be fine." He opened the door to greet the couple.

Yuri met Otabek's side quickly and continued to look at them with a look of disgust while Otabek let them in politely.

"Is that a fort?" Yuuri pointed at the heaping mess that was now their living room. 

"Yes," Otabek chuckled awkwardly, moving to clean it up, "What brought you here?" 

Yuri whined when Otabek started taking it down. "Don't take it down! It's not like they are going to stay for long or anything..." he trailed off, giving them a side glance. 

"Oh, silly Yurio!" Viktor doted, patting his shoulder. "We are your esteemed guests after all." 

"Yeah, whatever old man," Yuri muttered and moved as far away from them. "Otabek make them leave," he whined, and Otabek chuckled. "I can't just make them leave, and you know that." He was folding the last sheets. Yuri saw the empty bowls on the table and took to putting them up in the kitchen. Maybe Otabek could deal with them while he was in there, washing out the dishes extra carefully, double checking it, and putting it back in the cabinet slowly. But, sadly, when he rounded the corner from the kitchen to the living room, Viktor and Yuuri were both sitting on the couch across from Otabek. He sighed deeply. 

Viktor and Yuuri stayed and talked for a bit; they mainly wanted to catch up on things since it had been a while since the last GPF. But finally, to Yuri's desire, they took their leave.

"You didn't have to be so mean to them," Otabek chided, coming to sit next to Yuri; now that they were gone, they could settle back into their own routine.

"They interrupted our fort time!" Yuri whined. He leaned into Otabek with an exasperated sigh. "That is the worst offense."

Otabek just shook his head with a smile as he put his arm around Yuri. "You'll be okay."

Yuri nodded as Otabek flicked on the TV. He may not have seem convinced, but deep down he was perfectly okay now. All that mattered was that they were together and in their natural routine; change was something he wasn't very fond of. But most importantly, he had Otabek, and he would always appreciate him staying, even when he has dumb little outbursts like that. 

And thus, the sunset beamed into their living room, settling over them as they sat there in their own little world, untouched, unbroken and in love.

**Author's Note:**

> HHHH i might add another oneshot to this, like just have a running series of hcs of mine, but don't count on it


End file.
